Si seulement je pouvais te croire
by mira nara
Summary: Alors que Shikamaru s'inquiète et attends son amour pendant des années,il finit par le retrouver dans les bras d'un autres? comment vas réagir shikamaru? N vous fiez surtout pas au résumé débile! L'histoire est beaucoup mieux! enfin je crois....


**Auteur :** Mira Nara

**Titre :** Si seulement je pouvais te croire

**Couples :** ben en fait c'est un couple surprise mais pour ceux qui me connaisse, je dis que c'est un couple que j'ai énormément détester avant d'avoir écrite cette version et depuis ben …vla.

**Genre :** c'est chiars…mon persos préférer n'arrête pas de pleurer alors du coups… (Pas de lemon...deso cher pas en faire !demander a des experts…lol)

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement (pour moi) les personnages ne m'appartienne pas ….ils sont a kishimoto !! Pourquoi ??Monde cruel ! Pourquoi je ne peux les mettre en couple que sur fanfiction ??PourQUOI ??

**Note****1 :** Faite très attention de ne pas vous noyer dans les fautes d'orthographes les fautes grammaticales, et ainsi de suite. Ce n'est peut-être pas grand chose mais j'espère que ça vous plaira…

**Note2 :** Je vous avoue que j'ai réussi à me faire pleurer en écrivant ma propre fic alors que quand keyko la lue, elle ; elle s'est retenue de pouffer de rire en plein cours ….donc chuis pas une référence (keyko non plus mais bon..)!!C'est kahorie qui m'a cependant inspirée…Elle me harcelait avec ce couple à la con. MERCI à KAHORIE-CHAN et à KEYKO-CHAN !!

**Bonne lecture**** !**

Si seulement je pouvais te croire…

_**/ **__**Flash back **__** /**_

-Ecoute ! Je suis vraiment désolé, mais …Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi.

-Mais explique-moi !!Pourquoi dois-tu partir ??Ne comprends-tu donc pas que je t'aime, moi ??Je veux reste avec toi !!Je vais mourir sans toi !!

-Dis pas çà…Moi aussi je t'aime !!Mais j'ai fait une toute petite connerie et je dois partir pour un peu de temps…

Les larmes coulent à flots sur mes joues….Je lui agrippe son T-shirt et serre mon beau brun contre moi.JE me blottis dans ses bras…

-S'il te plaît ne pars pas !!Je…je partirais avec toi !!Dis-je en le suppliant…

Une horde d'anbus arriva au loin...mon brun m'embrasse tendrement et …disparaît dans un nuage de fumée…Je tomba à genoux…Mes larmes recommençaient a couler le long de mes joues… les anbus arrivèrent à ma hauteur et m'aidèrent à me relever…un d'eux me demanda.

-eh ! Dis ça va ??T'es sur ??

-il ne t'a rien fait au moins ??Me demande un autre anbus

Je secoue violement la tête et les regarde dans le blanc des yeux

-M …maiiiiiss ppourquoii le poursuiiiiivez-vous ??Je demande en hoquetant

-il. Je veux dire Itachi a...tué tous son clan sauf son frère, Sasuke Uchiwa !!

_/J'ai fait une toute petite connerie et je dois partir pour un bout de temps/_

Sous le choc de la nouvelle je m'évanoui...me retrouvant le lendemain matin à l'hôpital…

_**/ Fin du flash back /**_

_/ J'ai fait une toute petite connerie __… toute petite connerie…./_

Cette phrase, ces 3 mots me hantent depuis maintenant 5 ans …_j'ai fait une toute petite connerie… _Ah oui !ça il en a fait des conneries Itachi…Tué tout son clan ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il pensait ??Et il m'a promis de revenir …Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait… il m'aim_**ait**_!!Il a peut-être trouvé mieux ailleurs...Non ! Je ne dois même pas y penser !!Enfin…ça fait 5 ans…ce n'est pas rien…des larmes embrouillaient ma vue .Une goutte roula lentement le long de ma joue...suivit d'une deuxième, d'une troisième, …Au bout de deux secondes je me vidais de toutes les larmes de mon corps.

-eh !!Shiiii…euh… Est-ce que ça va ??Me demande bonbon rose

J'hoche la tête mais les dieux du destin (Je ne vise personne...Yuuko ?? Nejii ??(Non c'est rien juste un délire entre amies…))Ont une dent contre moi et augmente mes pleurs…Sakura (ben oui, c'était elle vous en connaissez beaucoup vous des bonbons rose ??) me prend dans ses bras (beurk !)Et me tend un mouchoir.

-Allez, viens là ! Arrêtes de pleurer !ça va passer…Allez, calme toi !!Dit elle

Après une demi-heure, je me suis calmé et Sakura ose enfin parler :

-Je n'aurai jamais crue qu'un jour je te verrai pleurer !! En temps normal tu es si...euh...comment dire ??

Elle semble chercher le mot adéquat pour me décrire mais ne semble pas le trouver………..

_/__**PUB /**_

Pour faire passer le temps pendant que Chewing-gum trouve le 'mot', voici un petit quiz :

-_Qui est le/la compagnon/compagne d'Itachi ??_

A) Shizune B) Shino C) Shikamaru D) Shikaku

Téléphonés au 0123/456789 et vous gagnerez peut-être une dentifrice colgate testée pas Gaī et/ou un exemplaire du livre intitulé : ''Comment énerver un Uchiwa ! Tome 1 de Ino Yamanaka.''

_**/Fin de Pub/**_

-Tu es euh…Différent de maintenant !dit Sakura intelligemment. (Lol)

-Pourquoi est ce que tu pleurais ??Poursuit-elle

(Parce que j'ai vu ta tronche !!Non je rigole.)

-Je…j'ai eu…un mauvais _souvenir… _!C'est tout !!Je réponds simplement

Voyant son regards suspicieux je la remercie pour sa gentillesse et court au centre ville …Une voix derrière moi crie :

-SHIIIINOOOOO !!

Je me retourne et je vois Kiba courir …ben, vers Shino qui d'autre ??Il sautillait devant lui avec Akamaru lui racontant une blague…Je les envies … Itachi me racontait toujours des blagues… Je me sens à nouveau déprimé. (Vous imaginez le même supplice pendant 5 ans…)Je me dirige vers un restaurant. En entrant je vois Ino et choji manger au fond du magasin…Je m'assieds loin d'eux pour ne pas être obliger à parler. Je commande un bol de riz et retombe contre le dossier de la chaise. Derrière moi deux ninjas se chuchotent des trucs confidentiels. Ce n'est que quand j'entends le nom 'Itachi' que je me mets à écouter avec attention.

-Itachi ??Murmure l'un, oui ! Je le connais, il y a une rumeur qui court comme quoi il viendrait au lac de Konoha aujourd'hui…..

Je me lève brusquement causant un sursaut chez les deux autres clients. Je me dirige hâtivement vers la porte n'attendant pas mon repas…mais une voix me hèle :

-Saluut !! Shikamaruu-kuuuuunn !!Tu te joins à nous ?? C'était Ino…

Mais sans lui adresser lui répondre ou un regard je me dirige vers le lac… !

_**/Pub/**_

Bravo !! nous avons une gagnante pour notre quiz !!La réponse était bel et bien :C) Shikamaru !!Keyko-Jou veuillez chercher votre prix à l'accueil !!

_**/Fin de Pub/**_ (déso jpeux pas m'en empêcher ! XD)

Alors, comme ça Itachi est de retour ??Pourquoi je suis toujours le dernier au courant ?? Mais ce n'est pas grave je suis si content de le revoir !! Je pourrais lui sauter dans les bras !!Non, je vais lui sauter dans les bras … Arrivé au lac, je scrute l'horizon…rien…Tant pis, j'attends !!Au moment où je m'assieds des cris atteignent mes oreilles….

-Kisaaaammmeeee !!Arrêtteeee !!crie une voix que je en connais que trop bien…J'avance doucement dissimulé par les buissons…Et là…Je le vois…Comme un rayon de soleil !!Itachi est couché à même le sol, souriant et riant…son rire…son si beau rire m'avait tellement manqué !!Mais mes fantasmes s'arrêtent là ; lorsque je vois un espèce de poisson géant à califourchon sur MON Itachi en train de le chatouiller…Les larmes me montèrent rapidement aux yeux…Alors il avait bel et bien trouvé meilleur que lui…Et il a le culot de revenir …Parce qu'en plus il sait à quel point je

L'aime !!Lui aussi m'avait dis ces mots : je t'aime…qui disent tant de choses

Rien qu'en trois mots…Itachi…Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ??Ça ne te suffit pas de me briser le cœur ??Tu dois aussi enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie ??N'ayant pas la force d'essuyer mes larmes, je sors de ma cachette.

- Salut, Itachi !dis-je en baissant la tête

-Les deux hommes (enfin si on peut compter ce 'Fishtick' comme un homme !!)Se levèrent en sursaut…Itachi court me serrer dans ses bras… Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et sens l'odeur d'Itachi une dernière fois avant de repartir…Itachi se retire légèrement pour m'embrasser mais je me dégage de son entrainte violement….Itachi fronce les sourcils :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?? Tu n'es pas content de me revoir, Shika ??

Un coup de poing brutal envoya Itachi dire bonjour à son ami le gazon…

-Salauds !!Cries-je en pleurant

Itachi se relève mais je m'en vais en courant… Je cours sans vraiment savoir où … Mais au final je me retrouve devant mon lit toujours en pleurant…Je tire les couvertures sur ma tête et martèle mon coussin.

-CONNARDS !!Chuis con… de t'avoir aimer de t'avoir fait confiance, de t'avoir attendu, de t'avoir aimer, de croire qu'un jour tu reviendrai pour moi et encore de t'avoir aimer…….JE t'aimais TELLEMENT !! Itaaaaaaaa… pourquoii mooii ?? Pourquoi est ce que tu as fait ça ?? Je …Si seulement… si seulement j'avais pu te croire…..BAKA !!

Mes draps étant complètement mouillés, je me réfugie sur le toit…Cet endroit. Tant de souvenirs…J'observe les nuages me disant que rien de pire ne pourrai m'arriver mais encore un fois les dieux du destin (Yuukoo ?? Nejjiii ??) Me font chier.Je me mets à voir des nuages en forme d'Itachi…

-Si…si seulement je n'avais pas été au restaurant…Si seulement Itachi ne serait jamais revenus…Si seulement je pouvais croire en ce que tu m'as dit !! Si seulement ….

Mes pleurs redoublèrent…Que dis-je redoublèrent ??Quintuplèrent presque !

Je fus interrompu dans mes chialeries (ça existe ça comme mot ??Parce que si non ben il existe maintenant car je viens de l'inventer !!XD).Quelqu'un venait de m'enlacer par derrière. Je sursaute en me retournant pour apercevoir Itachi… Je recule instinctivement essuyant mes larmes.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ??J'hoquète en disant ça …Me briser le cœur une troisième fois ??(ben oui trois :1 fois quand il est partit ,2 fois quand ils se sont revus,et la 3ème fois ben c'est peut-être maintenant..)

-En fait, Non !!Commence Kisame .On est venu pour…

-Toi on ne t'a rien demandé Sushi ambulant !!Je vocifère

Il me regarde en colère et s'apprête à me trancher avec son épée géante mais

Itachi le lui déconseille vivement d'un regard assassin.

-Mais, non !!Je t'en prie laisse le faire !!A moins que tu veuille me tuer toi-même ??Comme tu l'as fait avec tout ton clan ??Je crie à présent sentant de nouveau les larmes redescendrent le long de mes joues (Bonjour la pub pour les voisins !!)

-Mais Shika !!Dit Itachi, je ne veux pas te tuer, je….

-Je me souviens encore !! 'J'ai fait une toute petite connerie' et c'est ça que tu appelles 'petite connerie' ??Mais qu'as-tu penser pour faire une chose pareille ??Et moi …je … je t'ai aatteennduuu !!Tu ne venais pas …tu ne venais jamais…je perdais espoir de te revoir un jour !!

-Mais je ne voulais pas…réponds Itachi

-Et toi qui disais : 'Je dois partir pour un peu de temps' Crois-tu vraiment que 5 ans représente 'un peu de temps ?!'Et j'entends une rumeur annonçant ton retour au lac, aujourd'hui !!Naïf comme je suis, je pensais être heureux de te revoir !!Surtout dans les bras de ce type !!Je comprends mieux le 'Désolé je peux pas te dire pourquoi et où je pars !!'Enfoiré !! Et croire… que je t'aimais sincèrement !!Je t'aimais !! Mais ne t'occupes pas de moi… Vas plutôt dans les bras de…

J'étais interrompu par Kisame qui m'avait foutu une baffe monumentale… J'avance doucement une main vers ma joue rouge…Et une nouvelle bouffée de larmes m'envahit.

-Parce que maintenant tu as besoin aussi d'un garde du corps ??

Je m'enfuis vers le bois de Konoha. N'osant pas regarder derrière moi…

-SHIIKAMARUU !!Cria Itachi en vain

Mais je ne me retourne pas.Je ne veux plus jamais le revoir !!Ni l'entendre. Je ne le supporterai pas…J'entends quelqu'un me suivre …Merde et si c'est Itachi ??J'augmente ma vitesse. Je saute plus rapidement de branche en branche… En accélérant l'allure je rate une branche et me foule la cheville. ZUT !!Fallait que cela m'arrive maintenant…Je m'adosse contre un tronc, espérant qu'Itachi ne me rattrape jamais .Je retiens ma respiration saccadée et laisse à nouveau mes larmes couler .J'enfonce ma tête dans mes genoux . Lâchant de temps en temps un hoquet m'échapper…Quelqu'un s'assieds à côté de moi …Je ne bouge pas. A quoi bon ??Je SAIS que c'est Itachi… Je n'ai pas la force de le regarder en face…Je ne bouge pas non plus quand mon ex-beau brun dépose sa tête sur mon épaule et inspire profondément :

-Ecoute, Shika… Tu as mal compris les déroulements des évènements de ces euh…5 dernières années, dit Itachi

Je ne réplique pas. Apres tout il a peut-être raison… et puis au moins lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer !! Itachi continu…

-Mon clan, notamment, avait lors d'une réunion décidé d'éléminer tout les

Homos pour…. 'Nettoyer Konoha'….

_**/P**__**ub Uchiwa/**_

N'oublier pas de trier les homos dans la poubelle bleue et les lesbiennes dans la poubelle jaune !!

_**/Fin de pub Uchiwa/**_

-Mais, moi…Je ne voulais pas qu'ils nous tuent et surtout je en voulais pas qu'ils te tuent !!Je ne me le serait jamais pardonner…Tu m'es trop précieux…

Je tremble …de rage ou de tristesse je ne saurai le dire. Mais cette sensation se propageait en moi comme une termite dans une maison en bois !!(Je sais c'est une expression débile mais moi je l'aime bien !!XD)

-Shika…Je ne saurais pas m'expliquer mon retard ou plutôt mon absence indéterminée…La population de Konoha me haïssait toujours !!Je ne pouvais pas encore revenir. Mais tu me manquais chaque jour de plus en plus…J'en ai eu marre je voulais trop te revoir !!Alors Kisame et moi on est venus pour…

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, je me suis brusquement jeté dans les bras d' Itachi. Je serrai doucement son T-shirt entre mes doigts et versaient des larmes chaudes sur son épaule…

-Shika… murmura Itachi en me serrant plus fort dans ses bras pour me calmer. En hoquetant je lui dis d'une voix brisée :

-Ita, je t'ai aimé, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours…Mais tu n'arriveras jamais à me démentir que tu ne te sens pas bien avec Kisame !!Et je veux bien comprendre que tu préfères t'aventurer avec lui que d'être obliger de traîner avec un pauvre naze tel que moi…Je ….Désolé Itachi mais si tu …

Itachi me lâche pour me regarder avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes (O.O) Je baisse la tête.

-Alors, Tu crois vraiment que j'ai tué tout mon clan par pur plaisir ? Tu crois que je t'ai abandonné pendant 5 longues et interminables années pour te tromper avec Kisame ? Tu penses que je suis revenu pour me moquer de toi ?

Itachi suffoquait. Moi je ne sais pas quoi penser, je ne sais plus quoi penser...

-Et toi !!je réponds tu croyais vraiment que j'allais sagement t'attendre ici en oubliant que tu as tué tout ton clan alors que tu aurais tout simplement pu négocier avec ta FAMILLE ??Tu n'es pas venu pendant 5 ans, et quand finalement je te retrouve, tu es couché sur le sol et un poisson géant est à califourchon sur toi !!Je n'en peux plus...

Le regard d'Itachi se faisait insistant. Je me retourne pour m'enfuir à nouveau mais Itachi me retiens par le bras… Il me tire vers lui. Je me débats légèrement mais il me tient dans ses bras musclés. Je le regarde et il avance lentement ses lèvres des miennes…n'y tenant plus, je capture ses lèvres.

Itachi approfondi le simple baiser. Il me lèche la lèvre inférieure, demandent clairement une invitation à ma bouche. Je la lui offris…Nos langues se cherchaient et se retrouvaient dans une espèces de danse…Ce n'est que lorsque Itachi aventura ses mains en dessous de ma ceinture que je me suis rendu compte dans quelle position on se trouvaient…Itachi était couché sur la branche et moi sur lui… Je me retires vivement gêné, je sens mon visage s'empourprer ….Finalement je lui demande

-Ita…Je veux savoir, non, je dois savoir pourquoi tu prétends être revenus pour moi alors que Kisame était à califourchon sur toi ??(Bonne question !)

-En fait, j'avais embêter Kisame .Et même un peu insulter alors pour se venger, il s'est jeté sur moi…et m'as chatouiller…

Si seulement je pouvais te croire…Si seulement je pouvais vraiment savoir si oui ou non tu te moques de moi, Ita….Si seulement, je pouvais.

-Shikamaru ??Demande Itachi JE T'AIME !!

Je relève la tête pour le regarder avec un point d'interrogation coller sur le front…Itachi me regarde très sérieusement.

-J'ai dit je t'aime !!A voir ta tête on dirait que tu en doutais !!

Je lui souris pour la première fois depuis son retour…Tant pis quelque chose me dit de suivre mon cœur (comme dans Mulan (version Disney !)XD) Et mon cœur à une irrésistible envie d'embrasser Itachi tout de suite !! Je m'avance vers mon petit Ita chéri et lui murmure à l'oreille. :

-Moi aussi, je t'aime !! Et gare à tes arrières si tu oses encore une seule fois même imaginer me quitter, ok ??

Je n'attends pas de réponse…Je m'empare directement de sa boche et nous en revenons là où nous nous étions arrêter… Mais avant de succomber dans le plaisir intense, je pense rapidement :

'Peut-être vous autres, Dieux du destins (Neejiii !! Yuukooo !!) Vous pouvez nous réserver une belle histoire…. Finalement… merci !!'

_**/Fin/**_

_**Vla !! C'est enfin terminer…Pas de chance vous étiez obliger de lire une fic comme ça …mais bon je vais essayer de m'améliorer !!Et pour m'améliorer, faut m'envoyer blinder de rewiews où vous me dites ce qui allait et ce qui n'allait pas dans cette fic….Merci !! A plus**_


End file.
